


Home is Far Away

by ksj2008



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, a story of two broken people trying to heal each other, super slow burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: This is a story about a Shiro who lost Keith and a Keith who never met Shiro in his early years trying to mend and heal each other.Happy belated birthday, Keith.





	Home is Far Away

〖Home is Far Away〗

CP: Keith/Shiro

重写。

Happy belated birthday, Keith. Love you, always. 

1.  
因为没有欲望去加新的活动，他的日常逐渐成为流水线一样有条不紊的过程。  
Keith洗澡完后靠着流理台边看报纸边等咖啡煮好，吐司机刚跳出烤好的吐司时咖啡也煮好，自动注满了黑色的保温杯。Keith亲吻了指尖然后抚摸过角落他和父亲的照片，提起装了午餐的包开门走向外面。  
“我为什么他妈的又见到了你，你的值班是晚上12点不是中午12点蠢货！给我滚回去好好休息！”  
刚推开消防队的侧门，上司Bobby的怒骂劈头盖脸地打过来，上了年纪的男人骂骂咧咧地从桌子后面走过来拖着那条义肢腿想把Keith从门口再扔出去，却被少年轻易躲开。  
“Jonathan的老婆进产房，我得替他。”Keith给了个Bobby没法轻易反驳的理由，在对方卡了一秒准备继续骂Jonathan的时候赶紧溜进更衣室。  
下午值班的人有10个，在不出任务的时候大家有些坐在一起打牌，有些在一旁聊天。Keith从来没想过融入进去，也没有人邀请过他。他只是坐在角落吃着凉了的吐司喝着咖啡，看着手里的一本从父亲书柜里拿出的杂志。父亲留给他的东西不多，但是有一书柜的老式纸质书。Keith小时候男人会抱着他坐在前院就这门口的灯光在星空下给他读格林童话，Keith失去父亲后就自己一个人缩在寄宿家庭的床和墙壁之间的角落读属于你的故事。他现在在看的杂志是已经停发了很多年的国家地理，2018年的某一期，讲着过去一个国家西部的已经被逐渐遗忘的文化。他抚摸着已经老旧发黄的页面上那些被相机记录的一千多年前的壁画，走了神。  
感谢科技，需要消防员出动的火警越来越少。Keith下午的值班只出动了三次，两次的火灾在他们赶到的时候已经被自动灭火器处理完毕，他们只负责将受到惊吓的居民们送去医院。另一次则是一个老太太的猫掉到下水道里了。Keith将井盖推开自己跳了进去把那吓得发抖的已经成黑乎乎一团的小白猫抱上来放到老太太怀里，然后得到了老太太塞到他手里的饼干一袋。  
“这是我烤给我孙女生日派对的。给你，善良的年轻人。”  
Keith本想说这是他职责所在，但是老太太笑的期待，他还是接过来了。“谢谢您。”  
晚上12点，值班结束。为了不让Bobby真把自己绑起来丢回家，Keith在看到对方拿起绳子的时候就跑了，一路小跑回自己的——他父亲的——家，洗了热水澡，躺在床上看着窗外的星空。  
他的父亲以前总对他说星空的另一边就是他妈妈在的地方，小时候Keith不懂这是什么意思，长大了后意识到这是父亲委婉地告诉他母亲已经去世的方式。现在他的父亲也在星空那一头，他想着这一点，慢慢擦掉心里油然而生的孤独感。  
床头柜上放着老太太给他的那一包饼干，是草莓味的曲奇，还撒着粉色的糖霜。Keith拿出来一块咬了一口，很甜。  
中午十二点去消防队的时候，Keith被Bobby直接抱了个满怀。  
“怎么了？”他有些不自在地扭了扭想要推开，年长男人却不松手，还在他后背上狠狠拍了好几下。  
“生日快乐，Keith！”Bobby嗓门奇大，Keith觉得自己鼓膜在发疼。  
昨天刚当上爸爸的Jonathan也和Tiana捧着一个草莓蛋糕向他奔来——为什么是草莓——叽叽喳喳说这些都是大家一起做的让Keith赶紧吹蜡烛。  
Keith有些发愣看着那个粉色的蛋糕，上面歪歪扭扭拿白色奶油写着HBD KEITH!，笑了一声，“你们都没把Happy birthday写全。”  
然后被Tiana拍了一巴掌。  
趁着没有任务，大家都吃着蛋糕闲聊，Keith收获了好多句生日快乐，还有Tiana给他的大家都签了字的贺卡和一份外卖劵。  
Bobby拉着Keith来到他们的奖杯室，两人坐在桌子上看着满墙壁的奖状和中间那摆了逝去队员的照片的柜子。  
“你和你爸很像。”Bobby说了一句。  
Keith没有回话。  
“你去年加入这里的时候，我差点以为是Trevor*回来了。他以前一直说你会成为最棒的飞行员，我也一直期待着你从Garrison毕业。只是没想到你选择了和他一样的路。”  
Bobby因为不再用出外勤，就破例喝了点酒，现在应该是酒劲上来了，絮絮叨叨说了一堆，不管Keith想不想听。  
少年抬头看着柜子里他父亲的照片，男人站在红色的救火车前，十分年轻，应该是20岁出头，笑的阳光灿烂，承载了整个世界的希望一样，与他记忆里的男人有些出入。  
记忆里的男人已经是中年，沉稳，寡言，眼角的皱纹，还有望着星空时偶尔流露出的脆弱与悲伤，以及抱住自己的宽大的手掌。Keith啜着苏打水，有一搭没一搭地听着Bobby讲的那他已经听了无数遍的属于他父亲，那个叫做Trevor的消防员的故事。  
“你的一些鲁莽之处也像他。”Bobby最后轻轻说了一句，“Trevor救出了最后一个人却把自己留在了那里。”  
Keith握着杯子的手捏紧了一下。  
“不要成为下一个他。我不想把你的照片也挂在这面墙上。”Bobby拍了少年的肩膀，晃悠着出去要再拿一瓶啤酒。  
Keith没法回应Bobby。只是简单的一句我不会，却卡在了他的喉咙里，说不出来。  
他现在回想着自己的以前，有好几次，他都冲向了火场里，不顾队员的阻拦，一次又一次，在已经会造成消防队员生命危险的大火里同死神抢走最后的那一个被落在屋子里的生命，他抱着他们逃离火场，倒在外面的地上时被火灼烧的感觉鲜明地留在他的皮肤上，即使是回家后的冷水澡都没办法冲洗掉那刺骨的残留感。  
他觉得他的皮肤在一步一步被吞噬，他，在被吞噬。  
耳机里传来Tiana让他滚出来的尖叫，模糊不清，耳边是木头被烧裂的噼里啪啦的巨响。  
啪。可怕的声音。  
那是屋梁。Keith抬头看着被火舌吞没的屋顶，咽了口唾沫，汗水坠入眼睛里。  
他想着在赶到现场时看的公寓楼的结构，向楼梯奔去。  
外面，修女抱着一群吓到大哭的孩子们，握着十字架祈祷安慰着。只穿着睡衣的神父跪在地上求消防队员赶紧灭火。  
“她有哮喘，她坚持不住的，求求你们救救她！！”  
Keith撞开了二层走廊尽头的房间已经被火烧得变形的门，即使隔着厚重的消防服，他还是被烈火灼痛了后背的皮肤，应该是烫出水泡了，他咬牙憋住痛呼，向床边冲去。  
Tiana的声音已经尖叫到破音了，“Keith你他妈快给我滚出来！楼要塌了！楼——塌——”  
通讯仪坏掉的那一瞬间，Keith也抱起了躺在床底下不省人事的小女孩。  
咔嚓。  
Keith想都没想，将小孩死死护在自己的怀里。

“Keith.”

他听到了一个男人的声音。  
他抬头，看到的是一片白光。  
一个男人站在那里，他向他伸出手。  
“抓住我的手，Keith。“  
“相信我。“  
Keith伸出了手。抓住他的手宽大有力，他被拉入一个温柔的拥抱。  
“我抓住你了。“

TBC

*Trevor，因为Keith的父亲没有提到过名字，我用了配音演员的名字。


End file.
